Out of sight out of time my version
by gallaghergirl13
Summary: What if when Cammie comes back from her adventure to find answers she starts pushing people away . What if Zach's mom put a device in her arm that made her do things she didn't want to do . " I didn't want to hurt them i would never forgive myself if I did." All characters go to ally carter .
1. Chapter 1

**(AN : This starts when cammie steps of the plane or jet or what ever it was. And she collapses and has a flashback .) **

I see all my sisters staring at me. I see Liz and macey make there way in front of the crowd . Macey and Liz attack me with hugs while smiling with joy . I feel myself smile with joy . I look at my sisters and find comfort in their smiles . And then I feel myself collapse .

**\- FLASHBACK-**

"Get away from me", I say "Stop don't hurt them" , I scream pointing to the pics of my friends on the screen . Catherine says ,"Tell me the people on the list and maybe we wont go after them ." I look at her desperately and voice the words I 'd been saying to her all a long , "I don't know what your talking about . "Well then I guess your friends wont be safe . " . I feel anger pulse through my veins I look around me and My body feels like its on auto pilot . Catherine strikes me with her knife I wait for the pain , but it never comes. Catherine looks at my arm in satisfaction . I look down and I see metal like object going through my arm . I quickly realize it control device .( AN : I know a control device isn't a real ting but just go with it .) A control device makes you do things you don't want to . The person who has the controller can control you . I hear Catherine say ," Take her back to the Gallagher girl academy maybe when she starts hurting her friends she will tell us everything we need to know . I run to the door and only one thought in my mind I cant let her make me hurt my friends. I should have known it was useless the minute my hands were on the door I felt as if an invisible force was pulling me back the other day . I see guards on either sides of me before everything goes black .

End of Flashback -

I heard voices around me . " Do you think she is okay" a strangely familiar voice says . I slowly open my eyes and I focus on the people in front of me Bex , Liz,and Macey . I place the strange voice to Liz . I start to panic the flash back coming back to me . I couldn't hurt them I would never forgive myself . I had to keep them safe even if that meant I had push them away . I look at them and say ," Get away from me ." They all looked up in shock at me . Liz jumps up with relief ," Oh thank goodness your okay , you had us worried sick." she says . I take deep breath and say ," Did you not hear me get away from me , you are not my friends !" They looked at me in shock . Macey said ," Cammie are you okay ." I glared at them and walked passed them . I headed to my favorite secret passageway and stayed their till it was time to go to dinner. I got up and headed to the cafeteria . I got my lunch and looked for a place to sit . I saw that there was a only one seat left and it was between Bex and Macey . I was about to head there but I saw Zach head there and sit down . I watched Bex and Zach , they looked like they were the best of friends. I looked at them jealously and sighed . I took my dinner up to me and my roommates dorm .


	2. Chapter 2

I officially hate my life . None of my friends will talk to me , though I suppose that's for the best . Spies from all over come , and interrogate me for hours end . I just wish I could go back in time , then I wouldn't have to go through this . I open my eye, and get up from my bed . I look around , and make sure my roommate are asleep . I change into some skinny jeans and a large sweatshirt that I had gotten from some museum I had gone to . I put on my favorite hat and walk out of the dorm . I go to my favorite passage that leads out of the academy . Once I step outside I feel the familiar scent of pine and freshly cut grass . I sigh . I hadn't been outside in a long time . I start walking into the woods . I know stupid right , but I really needed a walk . I walked for a very long time .I don't think about anything I just walk .

I decide to start going back when the sun starts rising . The walk back was slow and torturous . The world around me looked blurry , and I felt like I was going to faint . The world was quiet . No birds were chirping , the leaves weren't falling to the ground . The sky , even thought it was getting lighter , was very gloomy and depressing . I felt like Mother earth was trying to tell me this wasn't going to be a good day . I snorted at the thought . I looked at the sky and yelled ," Could you at least make today look haapier . I already know this day is gonna suck ." I shook my head and started stomping towards the school . Wow I thought talking to nothing that's a new kind of crazy . When I reached the academy I groaned . Last night I had been alone in the woods . I hadn't worried about my sucky life . I had just let all thought leave my mind as I walked . Now that I was facing my school all the sadness and dread filled my head once more . I felt like I was going ot throw up . I lingered outside a bit more trying to delay the moment I went inside . I imagined everyone freaking out about where I had gone . I groaned I so ddin;t want that . I just wanted to be left alone , but that was most definitly not goiong to happen . I guess the world took pity on me to day n, because when I went inside everything was the opposite of what I expected . I expected everyone to be freaking out , but nobody seemed to notice I was gone . I bit my lip and tried not cry . I realized I had wanted them to look for me . I wanted them to bother me and actually care. I guess my words had really affected them . It's for the best I told myself . They would all get hurt if they got close to me .

"Where were you ? " a vice that I had missed dearly said .

"None of your business , Zach !" I said a little to forcefully . I dont know why but I was really mad at Zach . I just couldn't get the picture of him and Bex hanging out and laughing together out of mind . I guess I felt betrayed even though I had no right ot feel so .

" It is my business . You cant just sneak out of the castle whenever you feel like . What if you got hurt ?" I snorted . He acted like he cared , but he was probably just saying that. He probably didn't even notice I was gone till I showed up . I whirled around and started heading to my dorm . I just wanted to catch up on some sleep , and pretend none of this was happening , but I guess the world stopped feeling sorry for me because the next thing I knew he was spinning me around and I was now facing him .

"What is you problem. You go around yelling at everyone and telling them to leave you alone ! You mad Liz cry you know ! What happened to you ? " I look at him with disbelief ," What happened to me ! You have the nerve to yell at me and act like this is all my fault . Well its not my fault . Don't you see I cant contr- ." I stop .I try to finish my sentence , but I can t. I guess Catherine did I good job . I still couldn't tell anyone .

" You can't what . Cammie ? He says softly . I just shake my head and close my eyes as I sink to my knees . I was so tired of not being able to tell anyone . I didn't want to push anyone away but I had to . The tears that had been threatening to fall where know falling rapidly across my cheeks .I cover my face with my hands muffling my sobs . He sinks down beside me and puts his arms around me . I slowly lean into them when all of a sudden I feel that force again . Then instead of leaning towards him I am punching him in the face . He tries to get up , but I kick his foot . I try to punch him again , but he catches my hands before they smash into his face . He gets up and puts his arms around be not in a comforting in way . He holds me as if he is afraid I will try to kill him . My mind is screaming for myself to stop ,but my legs ate thrashing around trying to get free of his hold . He is to strong though and starts carrying me to my mom's office as I flail around in his arms .When we reach my mom's office the door is already wide open , and there sits my mom on her chair looking over a few papers . As soon as she hears all the commotion and looks up her peaceful face is transformed into one of horror . She quickly gets up and rushes to my side . "

"What happened ! " she shrieks .

" She attacked me out of nowhere so I had to stop her ." hes Says .''

"She attack-." She looked at my struggling body and help me free of his arms .

" I don't think you should do that ." he says quietly . He is wrong though the minute I am free of him I stop thrashing and flailing around . My body just stops , and I finally have control over myself again . I stumble over to the couch , and fell down down down into a deep slumber .

"She seems stable now ." says I deep voice . I feel the soft hospital blankets and know where I am .I slowly open my heavy eye lids , and look around . The person who spoke was a middle aged man in a white jacket . My doctor I assume . He is talking to my mother I realize when I see her familiar face .

" Do you know why she attacked that boy ." he asks .

"No . He said that one minute she was down crying and the next she was attacking him ."

" Hmm, this is very intriguing . I will keep her here for another few days and make sure she is fine , and then we will see if she is safe enough to leave the hospital . "

She nods and looks over to my bed . Her eyes widen dramatically whens she sees I'm awake .

**I am so sorry I haven't updated . **


	3. Chapter 3

She starts rushing towards me than suddenly stops and cautiously edges toward my hospital bed . Her arms slowly come towards men , and then she is hugging me . I close my eyes ,b but then I push her away . I remember what I have done and I am not going to hurt her too. " No. " I say dully. I put on a bored expression and lay back down on the hospital bed ." No what ." I shake my head and refuse to look at her . She stays silent for a little , and then she starts trying to get me to talk . "Cammie please talk to me . I don't know why you are shutting me it . Please talk to me . You' re all I have left . I cant lose you ." It pains me so much to hear her like this , and I almost give up and talk to her , but I stop my self . I pretend not to hear her . I stare at the wall and don't even giver a glance . She starts trying to get me talk again , but soon gives up when she realizes I 'm not going to talk to her . She tries to give me a kiss on the forehead , but I draw back . A look of pain comes over her face . I bite my lip to keep from bursting out an apology . I have to do this . It is the only way she will stay safe . I chant this in my head until I hear the pater pater of her footsteps fade away .

Days pass and I stay in the same position only getting up to go to the restroom . I don't know why , but with every passing day I feel crazier . Finally I have no actual thoughts I am just sitting their like an empty shell . I don't want to be like this , but I just cant think of any reason to try to get better . If I show progress they will release me , and then who knows who I will attempt to hurt next . I sigh ," Why is this happening to me ?" I say aloud . " I don't know Gallagher Girl ." I look up and see Zach standing in front of me . I internally groan . Why did he have to always show up when I am most vulnerable ? He walk to the rickety old rocking chair, that my mother had placed their for when she came to visit, and sat down . She came everyday , to check up on me , and every time she left I felt guiltier then ever . When he sat down I was internally panicking . What do I OD ? What in the world should I say ? "_Just Shut Up and act like you do to everyone else . Why should he be any different then the ?"_ I said in my head . Why indeed ?" I thought . I closed my eyes gathering up all my insurance , and then looked straight ahead without saying a word to him . I could feel his stare penetrating through the invisible wall I had put in between everyone since I got back form my summer . Why is it harder for me to ignore him than anyone else ? " So , your not talking to me . I see . Pretty , cold considering you attacked me . I should be the one ignoring you . "

"Then why aren't you ." I snapped . I mentally scolded myself for talking to him . " So, it talks . Guess Bex was wrong ." His words felt like a slap in the face . I still cared about them , and yet he was rubbing it in my face that she was talking to him and not men . I looked up at him for the second time since he entered . The minute I looked at him , I knew he hadn't meant it the way I had thought . He was just stating a fact. I opened my mouth to say something , but then closed it . I don't know what but something he had said was relay bugging me ." Where you going to say something ." He says . The minute he finishes his sentence I realize what was bothering me .

" Bex was here ." I say aloud testing the words out on my tongue. A confused look passes over his perfect face . Ugh I think stop thinking like that . He probably likes Bex better anyway . I start chanting in my head he does not have a perfect face , He does not have a perfect face . He says ," Yeah , she was here . Dint you notice ?" I open my mouth to reply but the words the words that I intended to say do not come out . Instead like the blustering idiot I am I say ," You do not have a perfect face ." He look confused for a second and then his signature smirk start's edging on his face . My face heats up real red , and I say ," Um, I meant No I didn't see her . She never came in here . I think ." The smirk doesn't leave his face , but he lets what I said go . He says ," You probably didn't notice then . She didn't go in, she actually watched from the glass . Liz and mace were the ones who went in to see you . They said they tried to get your attention , but you weren't responding ." I shake my head in confusion ," I don't remember any of this . Wait was this yesterday ?" He nods at my inquiry . Realization creeps in . I sigh in relief . I was really getting worried that there was something wrong with me . You know other than the fact that there was an object in me that controlled my moment . Yeah other than that . " Well are you going to tell me what your thinking ."

" Yeah , sure . Well, I had this really big head ache yesterday , and I was looking for some Advil to help . I guess I wasn't ion my right mind because I accidentally grabbed a bottle of Night medicine or something like that . I was relay drowsy and out of it , yesterday . " I finished . He nodded in understanding . We stayed in silence for a couple of minutes before , I said ," Well , I guess you should go now ." He look up at me and says , " Why ?" I don't say anything . " How are you ?' he asks . I give him a disbelieving look . I was in a hospital after I attacked him , and he had the nerve to ask me that . " Fine , I'm fine ." I say dryly . He smiles and opens his mouth to say something , but he gets cut off before he can say a single word by the nurse .

" The headmistress would like to Speak with you ," she says in her overly perky face . I sigh in relief . To be honest this was getting awkward fast . He nodded and got up ."See you later ." He says . I nod , secretly hoping there would be a later . He is almost halfway to the door , when he stops . He turns around and his dreamy green orbs look straight into my brown eyes .**( A/N I couldn't find out if her eyes were brown or not . If I am wrong could someone tell me I am . Thx ) **I feel a weird flutter in my stomach , and I swallow nervously awaiting his next words .

"I really missed you Gallagher Girl ." He turns to leave again , but then stops . He turns again and says ," We both know I have a perfect face ," His signature smirk flashes across his face and then he is gone . I stay sitting in my same position for awhile , a blush still present on my face . I shake my head to clear my thoughts .

On that same day all of my friends come to see me . They come in one at a time slowly , but surely . The last one to come in is Bex . She looks unsure , and slightly angry .When they finally reach my bedside table they pause . Macey sits down next to me , and says . " Why are you not talking to us ? Did we do something wrong ?" I shake my head in misery wasn't Zach enough for one day . I look up at all of their worried faces . My wall crumbles . I can't ignore them . They have always been their for me , and they don't deserve what I'm doing to them . I ran away and scared them half to death , and when I finally come back I yell at them and tell them to leave me alone . I will not let Catherine do this to me . She will not control my life . I will find away to tell them what is wrong . If that doesn't work I will at least try to find away to get rid of the controls on my own . No matter what I can't just ignore my friends. I stare at my lap for a second feeling very selfish , but then I just shake my head and look up at my friends again . I look up and smile ." Hey guys, I have missed you ."

**( A/N Thank you guys for reading my story . I will really try to update more frequently .)**


End file.
